projectrevampfandomcom-20200214-history
Terragosa
Wanting to find those whom I love cannot be wrong. Terragosa, leaving the Red Flight. Terragosa is an ancient blue dragon and the offspring of Malygos, being the third clutch that Korialstrasz saved. She was then passed onto Nozdormu, who would later give to the red dragonflight to be taken care of. The dragon being conscious while in her egg shell, she holds an unusual respect for the red and bronze dragonflight, despite being a blue dragon. Background. In the shell Shortly after the egg of Terragosa was among the red dragonflight, the dragon was concious of her surroundings and knew that the red dragonflight took care of her. Before she was hatched, inside the whelp grew a loyalty for the Red Flight that was rare among the Blues, perhaps even impossible. Free of her father's dark taint, Terragosa was, in other words, blessed with a great destiny ahead of her. Hatching. She was a handful when she saw the world's light with her own eyes, yet the draconic intelligence was still in her, born after the War of the Ancients. Even at a young age, Terragosa was skilled in hunting and even magic, but she was deeply interested in flying, an ability which, a hatchling was not able to perform. Seeing the red drakes spreading their wings and taking flight was somehow of a joy for her. Although she lacked the maturity of an adult, she was just as intelligent as one. Youth. After finally becoming a drake, she flew away from the red dragonflight on her own, yet it did not please her that she has done that. Leaving Arygos and Kirygosa behind, she wanted to seek more of her father and the blue dragonflight, Terragosa, at that time, being unaware of Malygos' madness. Her journey in Northrend wasn't that easy, and she thought many times that she would be hunted down. Using her ability to take human form, Terragosa tricked many dragonslayers, thus escaping major threats. Not being afraid to kill, she secured food as well, and conjured water, keeping herself alive for days. She was still a drake when she finally found Coldarra. She wasn't happy, even if being with her own kin, but considered herself a battle-hardened survivor from now on. She saw the world in different sight. The world is merciless, but also very beautiful. Only victors are allowed to live. It's just as cruel as that. Thoughts as these haunted Terragosa's mind for days and even years. Arriving in the Nexus, she was taken under the wing of a blue wyrm, Kaldegos, she was trained in the arcane, later proving herself as a very skilled magi. Adulthood. Reaching a hundred years, Terragosa became a dragon in the whole sense of the word. She grew enormous in size and skill as well, although she always had a swift kill instead of torturing her victim. She spent her days studying magic, refining her abilities, and studying various planes of the multiverse both remotely and in person, while her few remaining siblings were searching for powerful artifacts. By that time, she was aware of her father's madness. And she wished to oppose him, but Terragosa was not idiotic, and knew that confronting him would be insanity at it's purest. Malygos was, by that time, aware of his daughter's return, yet he locked himself in the Eye of Eternity, his personal realm. Knowing that she's able to protect herself and search deeper into magic by herself, Terragosa flew from Coldarra along with her friend, Iragos, who later became her mate, the two finally finding a lair in the Shozalar Basin, choosing warm climates. Terragosa somehow feared for her father, believing that the Aspects would attempt to bring him down. Life in Shozalar Basin. The two of them found somehow happiness, Iragos often remarking that Terragosa shares her father's amusing look, always walking with a smirk on her face for unknown reasons. Although dragons aren't able to smile fully. The two of them mated at some point and currently have children, who are still whelps, and all share her mother's intelligence. She currently has dreams of restoring the blue dragonflight to what it was once, perhaps even creating a new dragonflight that would watch over magic still, studying it even more and perhaps even find a way to use the arcane in a way that would not draw the Legion like bears to honey. Personality and Appearance. Personality. Terragosa can be described in a single word : compasion. She has relatives that she would die for her, yet while being in combat, she has never protected Iragos or her children with her own body, prefering to shield them with wards and counter-attack the enemy. She is very brave, intelligent, and loyal to those who have earned her trust and respect, such as the red dragonflight and her mentor, Kaldegos, who shaped her into the skilled mage she currently is. Appearance. While in her draconic body, her size is described as enormous, yet her height is not even close to an Aspect's, but taller than a normal dragon. She's thin for one of her kin, and has a regal aura about her that compliments her scales, who are cold as ice yet blue as the sapphire itself. Her eyes glow as two stars ripped from the sky and inserted into her eye sockets, having the color of a zircon. While in her mortal body, Terragosa prefers the high elves, taking the form of one often, in other to disguise herself and interact with the mortals. She is thin, as in her dragon form, although her hair is a light blue and the eyes still. She walks with the grace that a cat would envy while she's in a mortal body. Terragosa2.jpg 257px-Hallegosa.jpg Combat abilities. She is not a cruel beast, preffering a quick kill for enemies and prey alike. She often uses her spells and abilities from afar, camouflaging her approach in fog and other foul weather to gain the advantage of surprise. She is an exceptional tactician and attempts to damage or disable any opposing spellcasters before she lands any other attack. While fighting as a dragon, she fights from the air, using spells and frost breath to their fullest. Even when an enemy is routed, she seldoms land, instead of swooping overhead to further panic her victim. She does not land unless there is immediate need or unless all opposition is destroyed. Trivia. *Although Terragosa is free of her father's madness, the dragon often has thoughts that are not very appropiate, but finds them amusing. *She's likely somehow depressed, not being able to see her parents after such a long travel. *She's quite fond of tropical climates, which are quite unusual for a blue dragon. Category:Archmage Category:Dragon Category:Blue dragonflight Category:Neutral Category:Magic user Category:Female Category:Alive Category:Princess Category:Blue dragon Category:Mage